Renesmee's Happily Ever After
by NessiexCullen
Summary: Nessie and her family are living in Alaska, their happy ever after. But what will they do when that shatters after Alice's visions go awry and the threat of the Volturi arrives? Is there such thing as an happily ever after? Sequel to Renesmee's Twilight.
1. Alaskan Air

**I own nothing. ******

**Nessie's POV**

I looked out over the icy waters of Alaska and shivered. My coat didn't protect me from the below-freezing temperatures. The wind continued to slap in my face, causing a singing blow and dark spots in my vision. It was beginning to fade, the coldness numbing my face as it turned red. Even so, I refused to go inside with the others, or even ask Jacob, the human radiator, to stand beside me. I squinted with determined strength, and peeked at the view before me. A lake spread across the land like eagles wings and bowed to a white mountain. It was a beautiful sight. I wondered why we didn't come here before.

We had moved to Alaska a few months ago after my old boyfriend, Alex, found out that my family couldn't age. Rosalie, one who protested, believed that this was stupid; he already had found out, there was no point in running away. Me, and the rest of my family argued back that he didn't know we were vampires. Besides; I needed a fresh start with my new boyfriend – Jacob. My dad really hadn't been too happy about this, but as my mom stressed, he had known it would come for a long time. Still, my dad couldn't help but barge in when our making-out sessions were getting good.

The numbing was getting worse, but I didn't want to leave just yet. Why couldn't I be like the rest of my family and not be bothered by cold? I could barely wince as the numbing started to feel like a million knifes stabbing onto my skin. My pockets were full of hand warmers though, so I dug through them and grabbed two of them. My face barely felt the warmness as I was furiously rubbing them across my face, but they dug into the cold rock of my face and started to break it momentarily.

Large, warm hands slammed down on my shoulders. I dropped the hand warmers onto the ice in surprise, but other then that, I didn't react. I recognized the weight of them, and the even breath tickling my neck. The hands continued to slide down to my waist wrapping it within them.

"You're like an icicle," Jacob commented.

I turned. "Well, it's a good thing I have my own personal radiator then."

I was looking up at Jacob's face, his big chocolate eyes twinkling. I gave him a sly smile and a soft kiss on his smiling lips.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked. He pulled me closer.

"For you being so beautiful," I told him.

If it was possible – Jacob's smile got wider. Something sparked in me like a kindling flame being fed so it grew. Along with the flame, a desire grew. It was a desire to just, flat out, make out with him. Yes, I was seven years old, but a very, unusual, mature seven year old. I started to trace the lines where Jacob's muscles rippled. When I was finished, he took my hand tracing and cupped it in his, rubbing it against my face. I shivered, but not from the cold. I moved closer to Jacob, fast like frenzy. His arms moved from around my waist to the small of my back and shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Our lips were going out slow, and I teased the back of his neck where his hair ended. A weird noise – a moan – roared up his throat and became a soothing note.

Almost on cue, before things were even going anywhere, my eyes got distracted. I didn't have to squint to see the figure running up to us. What I saw made me stop and frown. I slipped my lips from Jacob. I breathed heavily, as I stared at it, but Jacob hardly noticed this. He continued a line of kisses down my neck. Finally, I had enough, and I started to gently pull away out from Jacob's grasp.

"What is it?" Jacob tried to follow my gaze, but I saw he was quickly lost.

"My dad," I nearly growled. "He must have heard…"

The figure, or my dad, was about a mile away, and coming up quickly. I wanted to scream at him, even if he was hearing our thoughts, he couldn't interrupt. We should've made it a rule.

"Dad," I moaned like a whiny teenager. "I thought you had finally accepted us as a couple!"

The corners of his frowned mouth turned up as he heard this. He didn't answer as he continued walking. I peeled my eyes to his booted feet. I was amazed on how my family could walk gracefully across the snow and ice with no problem. Only I and Jacob seemed to have a problem with this. Jacob once had to slide across thin ice to avoid breaking it – it had caused me to break up into fits of laughter.

Jacob nudged me, shaking me away from the memory, and I looked up startled. Dad's face looked mournful. That was unusual for him, especially because even if something usually really was wrong, he was a good actor and played it off.

"Dad?" I said, "What's going on?"

My dad was still continuing with the slow but steady pace. "What happened?" Jacob asked.

My dad reached to a halting stop in front of us. His face was a white beautiful statue that had an everlasting effect of sadness. Though he could not cry, I could easily imagine glimmering tears sliding down the statue's cheeks. He did not answer.

"Dad!" I screamed. The statue had become unmoving, carved with the Alaskan scenery. My scream had woken him up a little, caused his face to look up. His gaze bounced to both me and Jacob, not resting on either one of us.

If I had blinked, I would've missed the sharp, but small intake of breath he took. What was going on? I turned my head to Jacob and back again quickly, but he was clueless too.

"Alice had another vision," My dad began softly. "Alice saw the Volturi."

My confused expression froze into place. The Volturi. Of course, what else would cause such a disruption that my dad would be as…unresponsive as he was?

The Volturi were an ancient group of vampires that lived in Italy. They were the government of our kind, the ones enforcing the one rule they put in place; to never let humans know vampires existed.

They were also the strongest group that no one could ever defeat, vampires feared them. That was, until very recently, a change of hands almost seven years ago. You could guess what the new battle was about – me. I could remember every detail, even though I wasn't even six months old. The Vulturi had come to Forks to kill – kill because they thought I was a vampire child. Even as their people had tried to overtake the small army my family had built, my mom had defeated them single handily just by having and using a defense power. I had felt proud of her at the time – but I couldn't be proud now because dread flooded my body and polluted it.

"What about the Volturi?" Jacob asked bravely.

I blinked. I was back at Alaska, outside, facing the lake, and away from the seven year old battle. Guilt was heavy in my heart, though I didn't completely understand why.

My dad gave a glance at me, but I couldn't unmask it because it was only for a moment. "She saw them coming. They're coming for another battle, only to truly kill this time."I gasped. The questions that should've been running through, the questions like; 'why are they coming?', 'what the hell?', 'are you serious?' weren't coming. The words didn't sink in before I began to panic, they didn't need to. The Volturi have that kind of reputation. My gasp and whimper seemed to echo off the endless Alaskan walls and ring through my head. Blackness over coated my vision and I dropped like a stone.

**A/N: Well, here you have it! The squeal you've all been hoping for. I hope it started off right, slapping the plot right down on your faces quickly. Anyway, even though the plot is still forming in my head, I have to thank BerryCollector - (aka. Becky my bff) - for coming up with the original plot idea.**


	2. Visions

**2 Hours Earlier at the Cullen house**

**Alice's POV**

* * *

I sat on Jasper's lap, curling my small body around his. I sighed, and rested my head against his shoulder. We weren't usually a romantic couple, but the Alaskan scene did something to us that made us more that way.

"The bad thing about Alaska," I said, "is that there are few malls around here."

I heard Jasper snort, "Are you kidding? We practically have a whole mall right here in our own home." He rubbed my back a little, "Besides we can always run to Canada if you want a mall." Jasper added.

"Mmmm,"

The others, for example Rosalie, were unhappy with the prospect of having to leave so suddenly, not even two months in the other place. I wasn't, and I was content here in the big state. I would be perfectly content, if not for the lack of malls here. The last time we had to leave from Alaska, more than eleven years ago, I was barely upset. I wondered what the change was.

"I'm glad we moved here," I said, speaking my thoughts out loud. "Nessie and Jacob are finally a couple, and we don't even have to pretend to be normal at a school."

I felt Jasper nod. We hadn't gone to school after Nessie's attempt at it. After what happened with Alex at Hill Tops High, the last thing on Edward and Bella's mind was school. Instead, we were nearby Tanya and her family, but remote from civilization. Maybe that was the change.

"I…'' I started to say, but everything spun. Jasper's face moved in and out, but he was as still as a rock.

I turned toward Jasper, a slow frown creeping on my face. Through the constant spins, I saw he opened his mouth to speak. It moved, even with the spinning, but there was no sound. It was like a silent movie, no words came out. I cocked my head, my spiky hair brushing his shoulder. Dark black spots splashed down on my vision, coming slowly at first, but then faster.

I wish I could tell you that the spinning, the no noise, and black vision were unusual. I wish I could tell you that it never happened before, or that it could be fixed. I can't tell you that. Those three things happen when an uninvited vision comes, whenever it does happen. I don't react to it. I do like my visions, not when happens before them, and that will never be fixed. I'm sorry to say.

The dots covered my vision so I couldn't see Jasper anymore. It was total pitch darkness for a moment, and then images crept up. My awareness spilt into two, and I reached for my notepad. I had no trouble finding it, even though I couldn't see and I was concentrating on the vision. As the images formed, I recognized the scene as our own backyard. I tried to zoom further, getting a closer look. I knew this vision would involve our family, but I wasn't sure if it was an important vision yet.

_Shadows of figures are marching - vampire speed, and together – up toward a house – our house. It has to be nearly a dozen of them, getting closer to the house. Why are they coming? They each wear light clothes that look slightly dirty – from the effects of nature. Their walk is silent, their own presence is. Yet it attracts everyone. The sled dogs - some hang around like strays around our area - disappear by running away with their tails down. The birds stop calling. The ice grows colder. Sunlight shines on their faces, but the visitors don't cringe from the light. Each face proudly sticks out, sparkles gleaming. And I recognize them. It's the Volturi._

I gasped and pull away from the vision. I feel my body give a little jump as I do. I glanced down at the notepad, eyeing my sketch for the first time. It's neat and detail-oriented, but I don't notice that. I just check it's a reflection of the vision I saw – and it is. Then suddenly, as I'm eyeing the sketch, dark round tears drip on my vision again. I think nearly a million things at once, but now it's all screaming at me. I shouldn't be having another uninvited vision again in such a short amount of time, and why is the Volturi possibly coming to our house?

_It's blurry, but the images are seeable. A teenage boy – human – is walking the sidewalk. Something is in his hand, protected from falling from it being curled in a fist. He sighs, and crosses the street. There is another person too, something following the boy closely behind, and the person is invisible in the eyes of the teen. The person is dressed heavily so he/she is protected from the sunlight. They reach shadows, and the person lets their hood fall off. I recognize them both in the tree's huge shadow._

_Jane – the vampire from the Volturi –, and Alex – Nessie's old boyfriend. Jane lets her face twist in a malevolent grimace, and she gives a soft hiss, so soft that Alex can't hear her. Then Alex gives a sudden and huge twitch. Not a twitch, a painful quirk. It looks like a seizure. He fell on the ground, still giving twitches. His scream, so loud and piercing, echoes throughout the small walkway. But no one was there but him and Jane. Jane's eyes narrow, and she concentrates on continuing his pain, making it stretch out longer. Alex's eyes searches for the criminal that is making his mental pain so physical and his eyes land on her, Jane. His eyes widen and his scream wavers in the tight air. Jane walks silently toward him, her grimace turning into a twisted grin. With a quick moment, she snaps his neck, breaking it and his scream. She rips the piece of paper out of Alex's dead grasp, and walks away, pulling the hood back on. _

This time when I pull away from the vision, I'm still drawing the picture of my vision. My hand moved swiftly to capture each detail that I saw. In my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper lean closer. He grabbed my hand and stopped my hand from drawing. I pushed my hand out from under his and continuing drawing without a word. When I was done, I peeked down. The picture was what I saw at the end of the vision. It looked like something that had come out of a nightmare.

It showed Alex, dead from Jane's painful powers and her head snap. It also showed Jane, in the picture, was walking away with her hood hiding her identity and the paper in her fingers. I drew an arrow to show the transition of the paper passing. What did the paper have on it? I thought some more, ignoring Jasper's pleas, he must've been worried by my climate of emotion. Why was I having visions that connected to Nessie (Alex being dead) if I couldn't see Nessie's future nor anything that she affected in the future? I couldn't understand it.

"What did you see?" Jasper repeated.

"Everything," I let out a heavy breath. It gave me no relief. "Where's Nessie?"

"Outside, I think." Jasper said. "What…"

"I need to call her on her cell," I interrupted. Thank god for 21st century technology! It saved our lives a million times over.

I twisted my head around for the phone, but my eyes landed on Nessie's cell phone first. Damn it! Why didn't she bring it? Hadn't Bella and Edward asked her to? I curled my tiny, fingernail-painted hands into fists.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, going for a backup plan.

"Outside too, but…"

I grabbed the phone and slammed my fingertips on the buttons dialing. I was surprised that the phone didn't break from my furious touch.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"We have a problem."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry if you're annoyed by the flashback and change of POV. It should only last another chapter or so. I got the idea flashback from Lost and I thought it would help in order to explain what was happening and to ask some more questions on why exactly this was unusual. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Family Meeting

**1 hour earlier at the Cullen house ----- 1 hour after Alice called Edward**

**Alice's POV**

* * *

"What do you mean; 'we have a problem'?" Rosalie growled at me.

An hour after I had called Edward, the whole family, expect for Jacob (he was unaware of the situation) and Nessie, were at the house. We all gathered around an antique table that Esme was fond of, a poor choice to have a meeting in my opinion.

Without answering Rosalie, I slid my open notebook to her. She eyed it carefully, observing the Volturi's faces I drew from the first vision, and turned the page. She didn't wince at the surprising scene of the next drawing. She curled her lips in, as if upset. I could guess she was, not for the poor boy on the parchment, but for herself.

"What's so unusual about it?" Bella asked. She cocked her head to look at the second drawing. "Hey, wait, is that Jane?" She cringed.

I hadn't told them anything yet. Only Edward had an idea of what was going on. He wouldn't say a word though; he had wanted to leave that up to me. For me to continue to give bad news. I looked at Edward now, his face was blank and more like a ghostly white than ever before. I casted my eyes down; upset by the face change. I shouldn't have called him and been the one to tell him over phone, but it would've been fair for him to find out picking words out of my mind.

"The unusual thing is…" I stood up and leaned across the table to point at the drawing of the dead boy on the pavement. "This is Alex."

"So?" Emmett asked. "I know it's sad that Alex is _going_ to be dead and all, but wasn't he kind of a jerk to us?"

I cracked a smile, despite myself.

"What I'm trying to say is..." I paused, taking a pointless deep breath. "The two pictures are two drawings of the visions I just had, and they're connected," I flipped the notebook page over to show my first drawing. "The first one is the Volturi coming for us."

A gasp went through but someone hushed them up. I didn't have to look up to see who it was – I knew with my future-seeking powers that it was Esme who quieted them.

"Why?" A chorus of them.

I grinded my teeth together, "I need to find out why I had these visions first, then I can figure out that 'why'. These visions weren't ordinary."

Rosalie shook her head, "So, let's get this straight. Why are they unusual?"

I was about to answer, but Edward shook his head slowly at me, and I backed off, letting him speak.

"What Alice means is," Edward started. "Alice can see Alex's future because of Nessie. Alex connects to the vampire world because of Nessie. Alice usually can't see Nessie's future or anyone else's that she affects. So, yes, that _is_ unusual." Edward paused, "It is most likely true that the Volturi are coming because of Nessie also."

I nodded at Edward and looked back at the rest of my family, not looking any of them in the eye. "That's right."

Esme pursed her lips. Bella's gaze unfocused. Emmett's jaw fell slack. But no one said anything for a few heartbreaking moments.

"Could this be because," Carlisle spoke, "Nessie is fully grown now? She's more like a vampire, so the connection with your visions and her are stronger?"

I was shaking my head before he even finished.

"Impossible." I said, "And even so, we still don't why the Volturi are coming. I keep trying to find out why, but I can't _see._"

Another long pause.

"We can't figure this out without Nessie here," Esme finally said. "She might know what's happening."

"I'll find her," Edward offered. He got up and brushed off his shirt, though there weren't any seeable specks of dirt.

In that moment, something else occurred to me. I was reminded of what else was in my vision. It sprang in my mind for the first time since I hung up the phone with Edward.

Edward was still walking toward the door; he must've been blocking everyone's thoughts. "Edward, everyone, wait." I said, "There was one more thing."

"Another thing made this vision unusual," I breathed. "There was a paper in Alex's hand before he died. He was carrying it in his right hand. When Jane killed him, she took the paper from him." I paused and added, "I don't know what was on that paper. I don't know why she would take it either. Like I said; I can't see."

My headache proved to that.

Everyone's eyes widened a little. "We might have to leave Alaska," Someone muttered. My headache was too distracting and annoying for me to tell who it was.

"No!" Rosalie cried. I looked up at her. Her eyes were a blazing black. "I'm not leaving. I had settled in the last place, and we had to pick up our stuff and leave again. But I'm not leaving again! I want to stay in a place longer than two months. I don't want to move because of her."

I bit my lip while Rosalie's tone made me wonder how Nessie's relationship would be with Rosalie after this. Not very good, was the obvious answer. I shifted my gaze to Bella, who was grinding her teeth together trying to not defend Nessie at this particular time.

"Well," Edward said. "I'll go get her then."

Edward dashed out of the house, leaving the door open. Bella looked crushed; reaching an hand closed hand out to the direction of the open door. I couldn't tell if that was because she really needed Edward by her side truly all the time, or that just the thought of the Volturi coming and then it being Nessie's "fault" of that so unbearable that she couldn't bear it alone.

I focused back on the drawings. I flipped through the two, comparing them. I had a lot of future-seeking in my future. I sighed. That was the only part I disagreed with. But we had to see the future, right?

I glanced at the door, "Get Jacob too!" I shouted. I knew it would be loud enough for him to hear.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Is the story getting confusing so far? Maybe. But I didn't want to slowly descend into the plot; I wanted to jump right into it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R – I'd really appreciate it.**


	4. Waking up

**Normal time (Or 1 hour after the 'family meeting') **

**Nessie's POV**

* * *

My head began to clear almost immediately after I had fainted. It must have been a second or two I was unconscious. Still, I was wondering if I had even really fainted, and not dreamt the whole thing up, because I wasn't waking up on the ice, shivering, like I should have been. I was warm…almost hot, an unusual climate for this state. I was thinking that, until I caught the woodsy scent, and recognized it as Jacob. I fluttered my eyes open. I felt my head bounce and I twisted my head. I saw Jacob had put me in his arms and we were heading back to the house now.

I groaned and lifted my head. "I'm fine," I protested.

Jacob looked down and his face washed with relief, "Oh god. Are you alright?"

I nodded but I didn't try prying myself away from Jacob. It suddenly felt nice and I was content lying in his arms. I also felt very girly and protected….at least, after the shock of waking left.

"Fine," I muttered. "Geesh, I'm getting more like a human everyday! Passing out like that. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

I saw my dad's eyes flash. "The Volturi," He told me. "They're coming."

The wave of blackness swept through me again, but I didn't sink into it. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and looked forward to avoid it.

"Why?" I whispered. "We didn't do anything wrong…" The lie was so obvious, but both Jacob and Edward ignored it. We all knew _I_ had screwed up, done something wrong. I remembered the vivid memories of Alex, his sweet face, and the burning kisses in his car. I also remembered how his face turned into evil after he found out I wasn't truly human. But we had covered our tracks well.

"We don't know," My dad said. His eyes pulled down as he was running. It didn't matter where or even he did look while he ran or walked, it was all second nature to vampires.

I was about to reply, but I heisted and stopped myself from speaking out loud.

"No, it isn't your fault," My dad assured. He had read my mind after all.

I doubted that it wasn't my fault; after all, he was my father. He was supposed to make me feel better. I looked at Jacob, but I couldn't get an honest answer from him either. His mouth was turned down like he was disappointed at me for even thinking it was my fault for a second.

I sighed.

"Why are we going back to the house?" I said. My words bounced as I did in Jacob's arms.

My dad glanced at me like I was crazy. I knew what I looked like; he must've been thinking; 'well, why not go to the house, with the poor state you're in?' I was cold and shivering – not mention worried to the point of fainting when I heard the current news. I was surprised that Jacob hadn't taken me into the house immediately after he found me on the ice. That may have been because we were too busy kissing though.

My dad answered for me anyway. "We need to have another family meeting with you and Jacob. To see what to do," He said.

I noticed that he said; "_another_ family meeting" and that hurt my feelings. I hated being kept out of stuff because I was the youngest one. I hadn't voiced out my concern before – there wasn't a need to – but I should do it soon. Shouldn't my family know that I was mature and an adult in my own species standards?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's eyes widen. I cocked my head, wondering why that was, until I realized it myself. I jerked my hands off from around his neck like I had been shocked. I knew I had accidently sent my thoughts to him, a big mistake. Why should he be troubled with my concerns, especially when he took them all too seriously?

Jacob didn't say anything though, so I just ignored it, and pretended it didn't happen. I focused back on the journey home.

When we reached home, the door was wide open. Because of that, inside was even colder than the outside. I begged Jacob anyway to set me down, and I ran into the den, where the 'meeting' was taking place. Without pausing to say hello, I got a quick fire started by throwing logs in and a match. I ran to the laundry room and grabbed five of the heaviest blankets and wrapped them around me so tightly like I was a growing butterfly in a cocoon. I hopped back in the den, toward the fire place.

"What are you doing?" Uncle Emmett asked me in between his booming laughs. He was the only one who laughed. The others in the den were sitting on the couch and chairs. They had similar faces to my dad's, except for Aunt Rosalie, who looked like a predator going in for its prey.

"I-I'm f-f-f-f-rez-z-zing," I stuttered.

I splat down near the fire, and started to tend to it. It was my lucky day. The coldest day of the year, one day of the freezing January month, and I was stuck in Alaska.

When Jacob came in the den he saw me and laughed too. Not such a booming laugh as Emmett, but loud enough. My face flushed.

"I'm c-c-cold!" I complained, a little annoyed.

Jacob's face instantly turned from humor to shame. (The joys of imprinting) "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to warm you up?"

"Yes please."

Jacob peeled off the layers of blankets surrounding me. I was exposed to the cold air for one second, and then it was Jacob around me. He was air surrounding. It felt nice.

I smiled, "I think my lips are turning a little blue from the cold."

Jacob smiled too and kissed me in a passionate way. It worked; my lips felt bubbly and warm afterword.

I pointed down on my neck, "Its cold here, maybe warm that up too?"

My dad came in and scowled at me. "Can we stay on track?"

At this, my Aunt Alice rose up and held her all-too-familiar notebook close to her chest. Her face was the picture of frustration.

"To catch Nessie and Jacob up, I'm pretty much going to have to repeat everything I mentioned earlier," Alice said. She shot a glance at my dad that clearly said; 'why couldn't you have gotten them here earlier?' "Anyway, Nessie, Jacob, the reason we're in full code panic here is because I had two visions."

"Two?" I asked. "I thought you just had one about the Volturi coming."

"Yes and no," Alice said in her pretty bell-pitched voice. "The first one was about the Volturi coming. My second one was about Alex. He was…is going to be…killed by the Volturi."

Everyone heard my sudden, sharp intake of breath.

Alice continued on, "because he's connected to the vampire world by you, Nessie, it's a very…unusual vision since I can't see you future-wise." She sighed, "And since Alex was killed by the Volturi, interconnecting the whole thing, it suggests that the reason the Volturi are coming…is that it's for you."

Jacob's grasp around me tightened. "They're not getting a hold of her. Not over my fucking dead body."

I peeked up at Jacob. I never had really heard him curse before. But, all the same, it touched my heart that he cared for me.

"Another unusual thing is that Alex was holding a paper when he died," Alice said. I noticed she hadn't told me how exactly he died. Maybe it was out of respect, for me not knowing the horrors of his death and all. (After all, every death the Volturi caused was horror.) "And when he was dead, Jane took it from him. I don't know why, and I can't see a single thing!"

Alice rubbed her forehead, and curved her face into determinedness.

"Wait, back up," I said. "Let me get this straight. I apparently caused a Volturi visit because of something with me and Alex. This is odd because Alice can't see my future or anyone else's future I affect." I thought again, "Plus there's this paper that is being passed along and you don't know why."

Jacob nodded, "Sounds crazy to me too, Nessie."

"Well, the Volturi are still coming," Rosalie hissed at Jacob. The two had _still_ not overcome their difficult problems with each other.

"Argh," Alice said, pulling out of her blank-staring state. "I can't read anyone's future. It's too blurry and short to make out. My visions are worthless."

She hung her head like she had committed a great crime. Jasper silently walked over and tucked her head in his arms and rubbed her back smoothly. Everyone was talking in mummers.

"Why can't we just run away?" I suggested in the silent air.

Everyone looked away from Alice to meet my eyes. I cringed into Jacob, as if afraid of the piercing stares.

"They still have the tracker," My dad said, grinding his teeth together. "It's impossible."

"Move back to where we were before?" Grandma Esme suggested. "Prevent Alex's death somehow and figure this all out?"

No one answered, because no one knew, not even Alice. Her eyes were staring blank pits, but they were staring into what she couldn't grasp at the moment.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hoped I made Alice a desperate and angst character. I figured if you were a vampire and lost your powers you utterly depended on, you would act the same way. Anyway, please R&R!**


	5. Killed

"No! No! No!"

For once it wasn't me that was the focus of all the fuss. Now it was Alice. She was moaning in frustration, small yelps of noise occasionally. I was worried, sneaking into her room where Jasper was keeping her comfort, rubbing her back and such. Mom had forbid me to disturb her and sent me off to bed. I tried to argue that it was my fault in the first place.

"No it isn't," My mom snapped. I took a step back, surprised, she never been this cranky before, and it must have shown on my face since her face fell. She looked at me in apology and I knew she would start her famous endless rant. "I'm sorry, Alice is in pain, and I just don't know what to do. I'm sorry, why don't you go to bed, okay? We can- "

"Mom," I said to shut her up. "I get it. I'll go to bed; you don't have to apologize a thousand times."

She looked like she would've blushed, if she weren't a vampire, cold, hard, and white.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Jacob asked me quickly without thinking. He looked like he was going to follow me. He was sitting next to Alice to help, and when he stood, he shook the bed because he hit it with his knees. Realizing what he just said, he said quickly to my dad, "I mean, not really, just sleep by her, in bed, not anything really –"

"I know," My dad said dryly. "But it's not like you don't dream of it."

Jacob blushed furiously and I giggled. He managed to keep his pride and strolled out of the room at an even pace with his back straight.

"Your dad is annoying with his mind reading thing," Jacob mumbled.

I waggled my eyebrows, "You mean you really do?"

Jacob sighed, and my heart leaped. I wanted to swoon at him, "Of course."

"Wait!" Alice cried from inside her room.

I rushed back to the room, towing Jacob with me in one hand. Alice was sitting up in bed, looking like she was back in 'our time' after trying to (again) search for any visions. Any time before now she hadn't been able to, all her visions even the ones not including me, had been cut off.

"Did you get a vision?" I said.

"No!" Her bell voice mirrored her hysterical mood. "Jacob needs to stay, because of my headache!"

Jacob gave me a look that clearly asked why we had moved way up to Alaska. "Alice, can't you stand it for a few minutes?"

Alice eyes focused and unfocused, but they never moved from the empty space of wall she was staring at. She shook her head. "It hurts…" She relaxed back on the bed. "Jasper, do something."

I peeked at Jasper beside her. I wondered why he wasn't taking care of her hysteria himself. His face looked of total angst.

He caught our peeking glances; "I'm trying. It's hard, with everyone so panicked, and then her hysteria nearly throws me into that emotion as well." He put on a masked face, "Give me a few moments."

Like he said, it only took a few moments until I felt the calm relief that I couldn't fight.

"I hate that," Jacob spat.

I ignore Jacob's rudeness, "Thanks Jasper."

I pulled at Jacob's arm, but he wouldn't budge. My chocolate eyes started at Jacob's.

"What?" Jacob asked me. "Oh. Nessie, you heard Alice, I really want to, but I can't. Her headache." I must've looked disappointed, because he leaned over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Tomorrow, I promise."

I nodded and headed back to my room.

* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When I heard the full blown scream hours later, I rushed out of bed, slipped my slippers on, and ran out the door. I can assure you as not being a morning person, I would not do this any other day. But then, it was not often a scream rings through your ears so loudly it sounds like someone was getting murdered. I guess it was lucky we didn't have neighbors.

Anyway, there were four reasons I ran to Alice's room without falling back asleep, a single groan, or asking the guy in charge; 'why me?' at 3'o clock in the morning. One was because I hadn't gone to sleep in the first place. The moans coming from Alice were loud, and the emotions of mine Jasper twisted didn't last for long, so I was worrying the whole time. Two was because loud noises aren't common in our household, and when you hear one like that, it makes you jump out of bed and toward the sound without a thought. Third, was because the house was freezing, and I was shivering in my bed. I was dying for a small workout to get my blood pumping.

When I reached the room, fully dressed in PJs I might add, Alice was sitting up and Jasper was obviously trying to calm her down.

"No, no, no Jasper," She groaned. "Don't do that."

"I need to make you calm Alice," Jasper said worriedly.

Everyone else was at the foot of her bed, panicking with Jasper.

"What in God's name happened?" I cried.

Nearly everyone snapped their heads toward me. Alice was still staring at nothing. I tore my gaze from her, her stance scared me. Alice didn't even seemed _there_, like she was a puppet getting tortured, and she wasn't in control.

"Don't curse," My dad scowled. "Alice had a vision."

My shoulders relaxed, "Oh good. What did she see?"

Alice's whole body shook and she curled into Jasper. My gaze looked into her eyes, which I expected to be empty and black, but were golden, full, and dancing around boisterously. She gave a hiss.

"She saw the paper Jane grabbed from Alex after he was dead. She saw Jane do something with it…" My dad gave a pause, and then sighed. "Alice, you have to let me read your thoughts." There was another pause that filled the room until my dad's lips parted again, "She saw Jane give the paper to Aro. In the vision, he just nodded in response."

I looked at Alice and winced at her wrenched state. I saw her give a tiny nod to my dad.

"There was a second vision too," My dad continued. "The other one was of Jane killing two girls. Both from your old school, I think the names were Kate and Erin?"

I gasped. The Volturi usually wasn't a hetman survive, I mean, yes they did kill people, but only for a good reason. Now, Alex, I could see them killing if they found out he knew, but Kate and Erin? They were clueless. Why would the Volturi kill my old boyfriend and old friends?

"Did she know what's on that paper?" Aunt Rose asked, "I'm guessing if we find out what's on that paper, get the paper before the Volturi do, then the human girls won't die because it seems to me that that paper is their proof."

"Proof for what?"

"Proof for coming for us, proof for why they would target those girls, etc." Aunt Rose answered acidly.

"So, what do we do then?" Uncle Jasper asked.

Everyone looked at Alice, who was completely out there. She wasn't coming back anytime soon. I played with my hands for a second, because I was scared. I was scared that the Volturi were killing Alex, us, Kate, Erin, etc. I was scared that they were messing up Alice's visions, and therefore, messing up Alice.

"I could tell my pack and Sam's pack. We could get some backup," Jacob suggested. "The werewolves wouldn't mind, they've been pretty bored down in La Push lately."

"Oh yeah, they wouldn't mind getting sent an invite for their death sentence," My mom said sarcastically.

"It's worth a shot," Jacob shrugged, "next thing you know, Alice could see them dying too."

"Ugh," Alice moaned in response.

I had an idea, and my gut told me to hold back. Hadn't I caused enough damage? Yes I had, but my idea spate out anyway, "Why don't we move back to our old house and keep a watch on the three? Try to find that paper?"

So that was how we ended up moving from Alaska to back 'home'.

"I like Alaska," Was Aunt Rose's only complaint.

**A/N: I just couldn't leave Kate, Erin, and Hill Tops High alone, could I? Hopefully the story will finally move forward because in the other chapters (including this one) I kept going back to concepts readers found out in chapter two and setting them in stone. I know the story will be more interesting. Anyway, please R&R!**


	6. Moving

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in the longest time!!! I've been really busy with homework and stuff.**

To say that I was _overjoyed_ about moving was an exaggeration on Emmett's part. I wasn't jumping for joy. I certainly didn't want to see Alex again – dead or alive, whatever state he was in now. But I will say that Alaska never felt like my real home. Although I didn't have to go to school, Jacob spent all his time with me, etc. I wanted to feel normal. As in a normal teenager who happened to repeat high school over and over again until the end of time.

"Hi Jacob," I said calling over the banister. As usual, my heart fluttered whenever I saw him – especially when he was shirtless, this was most of the time.

Jacob looked up and smiled when he met my gaze. "I need you to help Jasper with Alice; I think she's having a hard time. You know, with her headache." I said. Jasper hadn't told me that she had a headache, but Alice was moaning and that was good enough for me.

Actually, Alice was better. Better than two days ago I mean. She still was having nonsense flashes and headaches, but she wasn't acting like a total psycho.

"Sure," Jacob said. "What to come with me?

"Can't," I replied. I sighed without thinking and continued, "I have to finish packing up my room."

Jacob's smile twitched a bit, but it still held up to pass for one. Then he lifted up a heavy box, and it of course, made his muscles rippled. I knew he did it on purpose, but I couldn't help staring at them. They were huge (and very attractive).

"That's not fair."

_Move, eyes, move!_ I urged at myself, but they stayed glued on his muscles and body. What I said was right; it wasn't fair. Wasn't he imprinted on me? Shouldn't I be teasing _him?_

When I finally use pure force and will, I got my eyes pried off him and onto his face. I frowned when I saw he was chuckling. "Go help Alice," I muttered. Then I spun around so I was facing my open room again. "No more kisses for today!" I called more loudly. I heard more chuckles from various rooms.

It was later when we finally left to leave Alaska. Not that much later – we were vampires (and one very teasing, handsome werewolf) after all, how slow do you think we are? It was that night when we spilt into 3 different cars. Rosalie and Emmett took the big moving truck, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper took my mom's Ferrari, and Jacob, my parent, and I took my dad's Volvo. I think our millions of other cars would be shipped later.

I tried to grab the key off the hook- the only thing that hadn't been packed – but my dad beat me to it.

"C'mon dad," I pleaded. "You know how fast you drive."

My dad shook his head, "No one else minds it. Besides, we need to get there as fast as possible."

I may have been no Alice, but I saw a lot of vomit bags in my future just then.

After a few hours of being in the car, I had nearly passed out on, to my delight, Jacob's chest. When I woke, we were closer to the house than ever. I looked to my dad, cruising like a runaway criminal on a high speed chase, who was shaking his head as if to say; "see why I didn't let you drive? You would've just slept on the wheel."

I hesitated when I started to ask, so I just put my hand on Jacob's knee instead. He understood, and answered, "Maybe."

My mom frowned from where she was in the passenger's seat. "What did she ask?" Her voice sounded shrill to my ears unlike her normal bell-like voice.

"I asked whether or not we could stay here."

Silence wasn't that common, but it cropped up again.

Silence ended when I saw the house. Well, I didn't exactly see it, but I felt the familiar bumpy rocks under the tires of the car that made it bounce, and I knew we were there.

"We're there," I said, almost in a whisper.

Jacob squeezed me tighter and I just had to give him a kiss. I planted one on him. When he didn't respond, I pulled away, licking my lips to savor his pure taste.

He looked at me funny, "What?" I asked him.

"What happen to; 'No more kisses for today'?" Jacob said.

I shrugged, "I guess I can't hold a grudge."

Then I leaned over and kissed him again, going deeper into it. Probably too forward, but I could hardly care.


	7. Empty Footsteps

Somehow, I ended up at Erin's house. Don't ask me how I knew it was there, it was probably vampire instinct. But the next thing I knew, I had snuck out of the house- not even my father knew I was there, due to the fact both he and my mom were hunting. My feet, full of energy, were racing to Erin's house, carrying me there. When I saw the small gray house, my feet stopped to a halt and stood, shoulder length parted from each other.

For the longest time, I stood there watching. A few lights went on in the house, but they weren't on to look at the intruder on the lawn, and they turned off as quickly as they turned on. I heard the feet of someone in the house walk around, the floor underneath creaking with age. Whoever it was, they walked around a bit, I'd guess to walk off sleep that wouldn't come. The steps got fainter, until I just heard the echo that alerted me they were all in bed.

I moved my head to look at the mail box. It was closed of course, but what I looked at was the neat engraving on it. Printed on the box were the address number, nothing special, and the last name, "McNally". That was the thing that alerted me which house I was at. Erin's.

Once again, my feet dragged me, this time, to the door. Easily, I unpicked the big heavy lock that was fastened on the door. I bent my knees, and lightly pushed on the door for it to open. It opened, and I crept in the darkness, letting the darkness swallow me.

It was minutes later I had found Erin's room, the small corner one that had walls splashed in orange, and crept in there too. Without thought, I shook her awake. It was kind of hard. I didn't want to be too forceful, but I had to, she was moaning, griping, and rolling over on my hand. My hand!

"Erin," I hissed. "Wake up."

She didn't appear to recognize that it was me, since she said, "Mom, I told you, I need to sleep in today."

"No, Erin," I replied, shaking her even harder, "It's me, Nessie."

She moaned again and mumbled incoherently. I doubted she was awake and I knew the feeling. She was sort of in that half-asleep mood. So I did what any desperate half-vampire/teenager would do.

I took a heavy wet washcloth and slapped, slathered, and splattered it all over Erin's face.

Oh believe me, I didn't want to. It was hard enough getting the washcloth and turning on the sink water to make it all wet. I was afraid someone would hear the water running, and I wasn't about to settle for getting it soaked in toilet water. I was a better friend than that.

Anyway, her face was all wet, but she still wasn't moving. Then I slapped it against her face once more and that seemed to do the trick. Erin's eyes opened and narrowed in the pitch black. She fumbled in the dark for something, but her tiny hand grasped nothing but air. Finally, she sat up.

"Huh?" That was her only response.

Learning from the experience with Alex I said, "Don't freak okay? I can explain."

Erin's fair face turned confused and even more (plus a little scared) when I turned the lights on. She saw me and before she could say anything, I rushed to put my hand over her mouth.

"Wffff gonnng uaa!" She cried through my mouth, making her words jumbled.

"Shhhh," I whispered. "I can explain, alright? My family moved back here. I wanted to say hi. We kind of left without notice you know."

Kind of lame, but what the hell.

I let my hand slide from her mouth so she could respond. "Are you crazy?" She cried in a stage whisper. Her head whirled, making her light blonde hair spin. "It's the early morning, and how on earth did you get in my _house?_"

"Um," I said. "I have skills in lock picking. But that's not the point, the point is that I wanted to say hi and I couldn't wait." What a stupid lie.

She fell for it anyway. "Are you serious? You're back? For good? I can't believe it! Plus you know, like once I get my heart rate back to normal, and the shock wears off, I'll totally thank you for coming by to tell. But I just hate you for coming back today! Like, I look like crap! Morning is _so_ not the best look on me."

These people were really my friends? Wow.

"Well, um," I started. "Not for _good_ exactly, I'm not sure when we'll be leaving again, but we will, I think."

Erin frowned, "You shouldn't leave!" (As if I could make the decision.) "People at school are saying the weirdest gossip about the creep- I mean Cullens."

I knew her, and I knew she was dying to say what kind of gossip. I hid a sigh, "Like what?"

"That all your sisters-including you-got pregnant, like that you all are criminals running from the law. Even one like… I don't know, gossip can get really stupid and out of hand, but one that was saying you all were like, immortals that never age!" She laughed at the end of her gush. "I wonder who came up with _that_ stupid one. Pleese!"

But I knew. I knew who was behind that one. The same person who had been lip locking me in his car months earlier. The same person who dumped me in a forest after being so disgusted with me. The same person who I had to literally threaten to keep his big fat mouth shut, and _didn't._ My fists curled together.

Erin mistook my expression and quickly added, "But you guys, like suddenly disappeared out of nowhere! You can't blame the rumors." She sighed and reached over to uncurl my fist. I let her. "I can't say that I blame you guys for coming back, Alaska is totally like, deprived of hotties. Isn't everyone else in your family already hooked up though?" She turned her head. "Well, except you and that Jacob guy."

"Yes," My motionless lips echoed words. "But Jacob and I hooked up. Right before we moved." I shrugged to seem more human. "It was expected, but my dad wasn't too happy."

Erin's jaw dropped and her lips formed an O.

I shook a little, and smiled to show Erin I was alright. "I have to go, okay? See you at school."

Then I hopped off her bed and back into the main part of the house. Darkness again covered me and hid my frown and panic of our secret threatening us again.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please R&R!**


End file.
